Journey Thoughout the Leagues
by HyperPinkDinoThunder
Summary: This is the story of Anna Ketchum, Ash and Misty's daughter.


Chapter 1: The Journey Begins  
  
A/N: This was a fic I had done with a dead account.... so I'm redoing it, but me or my friends own char. that you don't see in the anime.... ENJOY! Anna lives in Goldenrod City ^^  
  
"Anna! I'm not gonna tell you again! Get up!", someone yelled from the living room of our house.  
  
"Yeah sure in a minute," I said sleeply pulling the bed covers over my head. I heard something coming up the stairs into my room. The next thing I knew...... "Piiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaacccccchhhhhhhhuuuuuu!!!!!!", my dad's Pikachu yelled shocking me with a thundershock.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!", I yelled jumping out of bed. I put on my clothes and packed my stuff because I was ready to start my pokémon journey like my dad did. I walked downstairs Pikachu on my shoulder showed my clothes to my dad.   
  
"Dad! Why today! This was my favourite pair of P.Js!", I yelled shoving them into the garbage. For a great pokémon trainer my dad, Ash Ketchum, really has to remember his Pikachu's power.   
  
"You asked for it kiddo," he told me as Pikachu climbed up his arm.   
  
"Pika!",Pikachu smiled happily. I sighed and went to the phone and diled a number. "Who are you calling?", Ash asked me.   
  
"Mom," I replied as I got an answer. My mom is Misty the sole gym leader of the Cerulean City Gym. My Aunts kind of dumped it on her. I heard the phone click and I heard my mom's voice.   
  
"Hello?", she asked.   
  
"Mom? Hi!", I said over the phone.   
  
"Oh hi honey? How is everything?", Misty asked me.   
  
"Great Mom! I'm starting my pokémon journey today!", I said walking over to my dad.   
  
"That's great Anna. Can I talk to your father?", she asked.   
  
"Sure," I said handing the phone to my dad. After a minute Ash hung up the phone and handed me a pokeball but instead of red the top was black with yellow lightning bolts on it and he also handed me an egg. I knew right away it was a pichu egg because I saw tons of them at the Day-Care center out side the city but this egg was a deep blue color.   
  
"Wow! Dad I won't let you down! When this egg is a Pikachu I know it'll be as powerful as yours!", I said putting my backpack on. I was wearing my favourite outfit: a red shirt and a blue jean shorts. I pulled up my black hair, leaving some hanging out. As soon as I got out the door my egg started to glow and shake. It was hatching. I put the egg on the ground and I saw it become my first pokemon, Pichu.  
  
"Chu? Pichu?", it said looking at me. Instead of being yellow my Pichu was deep blue with sparkling gold eyes.  
  
"Hmmm... I need to give you a nickname. How about Sparkle?", I said looking at Pichu.   
  
"Pichu! Pi!", she ((A/N:yup it's a girl)) nodded showing me she liked her name.   
  
"Ok! Sparkle it is!", I said as Sparkle climbed on my shoulder as I left toward the Indgo League.   
  
Me and Sparkle were on our way to New Bark Town so I can get to Pallet Town to register for the Indgo League. I heard a ruslting in the trees and I called Sparkle to my side.   
  
"Sparkle! Thundershock!", I said as Sparkle jumped up and used her attack and a tiny Pidgey fell out from the tree.   
  
"Wow! A pidgey!", I said. I took out a pokéball and yelled,"Go Pokeball!" I threw it and it hit the pidgey and it shook a few times and stoped.   
  
"I caught a pidgey!", I yelled picking up the pokeball. "Pichu!", Sparkle said. "Go! Pidgey!", I yelled tossing the pokéball in the air releasing my newly caught pokemon.   
  
"You can go back in your pokeball as soon as I give you your name, and it's gonna be Sonic," I said as Sonic cheerped and I recalled him. I heard a rustle in the bushes and out came a Pikchu. "Wow! A Pikchu!", I squeeled and Sparkle was ready for battle.   
  
The Pikachu that had appeared was a tan color with three long peices of hair. I was about to call the first attack when a young girl around my age appeared. She had brown hair, that kind of looked like my dad's from what I could make of the style, an red/yellow jacket, a black shirt, and blue jeans.   
  
"You want a battle? Or where you gonna take my pokémon?", she snapped at me. I looked at her, a gust of wind blew my long black hair in my face and I pushed it away.   
  
"No, I thought it was wild. Who are you?", I asked as Sparkle retreated to my shoulder.   
  
"My name is Cas," she said as her Pikachu came to her side. "And this is Pikoo. And who are you?"  
  
I stood up tall with a look of pride in my eye as I said,"Anna Ketchum, Ash Ketchum's daughter"   
  
Cas' eyes seemed to widen and she said,"THE Ash Ketchum? Finished in the top 16 of the Indgo League, Champion of the Orange Islands?"   
  
I looked at her and said,"The very one. Now if you excuse me I need to go to New Bark Town so I can catch a ride to Pallet Town to register for the Indgo League." I pushed passed Cas and she grabed my arm.   
  
"Let me go with you! I want to meet anyone who knows Ash Ketchum!", she said in an insane voice.   
  
"Oh great! Now she is gonna meet Prof. Oak, Grandma, Brock, and Mom.... I feel sorry for them," I thought.  
  
"Sure," I said in my nicest voice. "Pichu!", Sparkle said, in a fake voice. I laughed and me and Cas where on our way to New Bark Town.   
  
"Well, I would take it your favorite pokémon is Pikachu?", Cas asked me as we walked.  
  
"Actually, no. My favorite pokémon is Dragonite," I replied.   
  
Cas nodded and we reached the Ilex Forest. I sighed and Sparkle hopped on my head.  
  
"Pi? Pichu?", she asked. I looked up at the small pokémon.  
  
"Ugh.... I hate this forest," I sighed.   
  
"Why?", Cas asked me. Pikoo was at her side and Sparkle jumped off my head to converse with the Pikachu.  
  
"Bugs, other then like Scyther, Pincer, and Butterfree, I hate the rest," I gulped starting for the forest, but only to be stoped by a burst of flames.   
  
"What the?", Cas exclaimed as a blast of water went at her.  
  
Out of the darkness of the trees two people appeared. A male and a female, the guy had short blue hair and the girl had long deep purple hair, both appeared 17. The pokémon that let out the flamethrow revealed itself to be a pokémon from the Hoenn regon, that I knew through my dad as Numel, and the water pokémon was a Poliwag. The girl snickered.  
  
"So which one of you is the daughter of Ash Ketchum???", she asked.  
  
I steped forward and Sparkle appeared at my side. "I am," I called to her. "Who are you?"  
  
"Me? I am Karina! Of Team Rocket!", she laughed jumping from a tree branch, the Numel came to her side.  
  
"And who the hell are you?", Cas snapped at the guy. He laughed.  
  
"I am Jake of Team Rocket!", he called landing right next to Karina and his Poliwag came to his side.   
  
"What do you want?", I asked. The simply laughed.  
  
"We are here to take that rare Pichu off your hands," Karina laughed evily.  
  
"Over our dead rotting bodies," Cas sneared, Pikoo came up to her side.  
  
"PIKA!", it cried.  
  
"PICHU!", Sparkle cried.   
  
The two from Team Rocket giggled and said,"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"  
  
"Go Numel!", Karina called.  
  
"Go Poilwag!", Jake called.  
  
In a burst of water I was knocked to the ground, I was aching and I looked up, ready to battle. 


End file.
